Buona Fortuna
by livingforfiction
Summary: A lovely time at Mrs. Sciarra's home.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, hi! I'm not new at writing but I'm new in the Bond category. I'm a follower of the franchise and a fan of Monica Bellucci. I know this is short, but if you like it, I'd love to continue it.**_

* * *

"Where?"

"In the Palacio Cardenza" Lucia breathed roughly at the feeling of his lips against her neck.

Done. He had the information, he didn't need to be there anymore. But indeed, he wanted to…

His soft hands took her voluptuous body by side into his arms. He walked the necessary, with her being pushed in his direction by his steps.

"Are you sure of what you're going to do, James?" she said with a sort of a warning tone, in the middle of the walking.

"What do you mean?"

"Me."

"I don't think I can have more clarity in my decisions now." And right after that, their lips crushed intensely. He thought that he could feel the loneliness of this woman in her body… He did not know exactly what it was. But he knew the solitude lived inside Lucia.

Those deep eyes, brown there, full of somethings, looked at him again. As if they wanted to say something but her mouth didn't.

Against Lucia's body, the sheets of her bed caressed the back of her legs.

She had forgotten that her dress was ripped off only to her hips, when his hands slipped it down and it feel to the floor, making an almost imperceptible noise.

There was something she was starting to like about him...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi and thank you for your reviews, they give any author the fuel to keep a story. I'm glad you liked this. As I've said I'm a fan of Monica and I really don't understand why there's not any other story about them two. Anyway, this is short too, but I think it will be better this way so we keep emotions fresh.**_

The feeling of his body's weight above hers felt like a cover. Like a protection, a security that she had never felt from so much time to remember it. It was terribly strange… they barely met that day. But she had heard of him before. Not him particularly, but… somebody who matched perfectly with his description.

The mouth her husband hadn't have kissed in years, somebody came up suddenly and was now being devoured by him. That was how cold things were between her and Marco.

James's hands kept a pattern of caresses against her skin. From her smooth hair to her cheeks, from there to her shoulders, and from there down her torso.

When they reached her hips, they went up again following the way of her legs, crossing around his waist.

She was completely lost in the comfort she was into, something that seriously lacked in her life. Lost at the point that her arms were just lying above his back, and her concentration remained in her mouth.

Something as simple as a kiss, felt like the world for her.

"You can tell me what's bothering you…" he whispered in her ear.

Confusingly, she tried to find the words to phrase a coherent reply. "What?"

"Something's not letting you in peace. Even right now."

She took away her face, so she can meet his eyes. "Maybe the fact that I widowed five days ago."

"No, that's not it…"

"Why do you lack respect to me in that way?"

"You didn't love him, Lucia. You know it, just like you know he didn't love you."

She stared in silence, quietly observing how his gaze examined her beautiful face. "Maybe… maybe I'm just scared of you."

"If I would have wanted to hurt you, Mrs, I would have already done it."

Before giving her the time to put another excuse, he invaded her face with his mouth again. It wasn't about her lips anymore.

He felt an irresistible desire to have her all for him, each centimetre of that skin.

"I can understand why you killed my husband… and honestly I don't blame you"

Another breathtaking kiss leaned on her.

"...but what is your interest in me?"

"I'd be a fool if I'd have let you here alone tonight"

And she kissed him again.

"Is that the truth?... because I've already gave you the information you need"

"Lucia…" he pinned eyes with her. "...Do you have any opposition to what we're doing?"

"No" she answered between sighs.

"Then, please, stop talking."

And with that, the battle of words concluded.


End file.
